Five
by flyingpiglover
Summary: Galinda, Elphaba, Fiyero, Emma, and Killian are sharing a dorm at the exclusive Oak-Wood Academy. Can they survive the workload, drama, and struggles of rooming together? Collaboration between flyingpiglover and TheFunkiestDuckling! CAPTAIN SWAN, FIYERABA. Please Review!
1. Introduction by both

The halls were full of laughter, talking, and complaining. It was the first day of high school,but not just any high school. It was the most expensive high school any parent could only about their son or daughter attending. It was a private school and a boarding school. To get into the school you had to take a test, a test only the smartest students could pass. Students from around the world attended. They got a summer and a winter break. The school was called Oak-Wood Academy.

"B6, B6." Emma said to herself. She was scanning the hallways, looking for her dorm. She would be sharing the room with four other students. She didn't know anything about any of them, so she didn't know what to expect. She only knew about one of them, Killian. She had been dating him for one year. She was glad she would have him in the dorm to keep her company. Emma walked into the dorm and didn't see anybody there. She took a deep breath and started to unpack. She looked around at everything and thought to herself this won't be so bad after all. Until...

"Galinda! Elephant pink is NOT a shade of pink!" Elphaba shouted.

"Ok! Then maybe Elphaba green isn't a shade of green!" Galinda yelled back.

"It's not!" Elphaba screamed. Emma looked around the corner and saw a girl in a black frock next to a bubbly blonde in a pink, ruffly dress. Emma thought about how bad the year might be if those two argued like that all the time, plus one more stranger would be joining them. Killian suddenly walked in with another person behind him. The stranger had on tight pants on that distracted from all of his other features. Emma slightly winced at the thought of the pain that must be inflicted by such tight clothing.

"Killian! It's so good to see you again!" Emma exclaimed. Sure, it had only been a month, but I was glad to see a familiar face after the sea of strangers that I had seen all day. Killian smiled and kissed Emma.

"Awwwww..." Galinda said. The others stared at her. "What?! It's cute."

The five of them kept unpacking and started making small talk amongst themselves. All of them knew it was going to be a long year.

 **Hope you enjoyed! This is a fanfiction made in collaboration between TheFunkiestDuckling and myself. This chapter was a brief introduction written by both of us. Starting next chapter, we will be alternating who writes each chapter. Bye!**


	2. Food Fight Fiasco by flyingpiglover

**Hope you guys enjoy! Sorry about the mistakes. I am trying my best to improve my writing. Please review! BYE!**

The first day wasn't so bad. The students came late and didn't have to talk. They went right to sleep. The second day was a different story. It was llunch time and the students had to sit with their dorm mates. The food at that school wasn't the best either.

"Terrible school lunch cliche'. Fiyaro muttered. He hoped the lunch lady didn't hear him but he believed he was speaking the truth. He dragged his feet to the table and sat down. At first there was awkward silence until Galinda tapped Elphaba and whispered something into her ear. Elphaba nodded and the two started laughing so hard they almost choked on their food. The two kept giggling and eventually they were holding onto their stomachs from laughing so much.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Oh." Galinda said. "I was just talking to Elphaba about the food fight."

"The what..?" Emma asked sounding concerned.

"At this school, at least one time a year, the cafeteria has a huge food fight! Fiyaro said. Emma nodded and was going to take a bite of her food until out of nowhere a apple hit her head. Emma grabbed her head and cried out in pain. She turned around to see how that happened and saw the seniors throwing their food every which way. Elphaba smiled at them and stood up. She grabbed her spork and put some of her spinach in it. She flicked the food in the direction of the seniors. The spinach flew through the air and instead hit the cheerleaders. The girls screamed like they were in a horror movie. Soon the whole cafeteria was glaring at Elphaba's table because she flicked the spinach.

Fiyaro scooted closer to them and whispered "no sudden movements." Killian ignored Fiyaro and threw a orange across the cafeteria. It ended up hitting one of the jocks and soon the whole cafeteria was in a frenzy. Later that day everyone left the cafeteria with at least four different types of food stained on their clothes. After the five of them showered they went to bed. That night they all thought about what happened that day and couldn't wait for next year's food fight. The next morning the kids all started to get ready for class.

"I can't believe you threw that orange killian!" Emma said with a chuckle. The five of them giggled remembering yesterday and not knowing what was coming today.

"We better get to class." Galinda said after looking at her watch. The students realized the year wouldn't be so bad. The five of them headed to class with smiles on their faces and a fun memory to think about.


End file.
